The invention described herein was not made with the aid of any federally sponsored grants.
The field of the invention is benzenesulfonamides or benzamides and their use as pharmacologically active agents capable of regulating low-density lipoprotein (LDL) receptor expression and of inhibiting abnormal cell proliferation.
Atherosclerosis is a leading cause of death in the United States. The disease results from excess cholesterol accumulation in the arterial walls, which forms plaques that inhibit blood flow and promote clot formation, ultimately causing heart attacks, stroke and claudication. A principal source of these cholesterol deposits is the low-density lipoprotein (LDL) particles that are present in the blood. There is a direct correlation between LDL concentration and plaque formation in the arteries. LDL concentration is itself largely regulated by the supply of active LDL cell surface receptors, which bind LDL particles and translocate them from the blood into the cell""s interior. Accordingly, the upregulation of LDL receptor expression provides an important therapeutic target.
Lipoprotein disorders have been previously called the hyperlipoproteinemias and defined as the elevation of a lipoprotein level above normal. The hyperlipoproteinemias result in elevations of cholesterol, triglycerides or both, and are clinically important because of their contribution to atherosclerotic diseases and pancreatitis.
Lipoproteins are spherical macromolecular complexes of lipid and protein. The lipid constituents of lipoproteins are esterified and unesterified (free) cholesterol, triglycerides, and phospholipids. Lipoproteins transport cholesterol and triglycerides from sites of absorption and synthesis to sites of utilization. Cholesteryl esters and triglycerides are nonpolar and constitute the hydrophobic core of lipoproteins in varying proportions. The lipoprotein surface coat contains the polar constituentsxe2x80x94free cholesterol, phospholipids, and apolipoproteinsxe2x80x94that permit these particles to be miscible in plasma.
Cholesterol is used for the synthesis of bile acids in the liver, the manufacture and repair of cell membranes, and the synthesis of steroid hormones. There are both exogenous and endogenous sources of cholesterol. The average American consumes about 400 mg of cholesterol each day and produces an additional 560 to 1,000 mg in the liver and other tissues. Another source is the 500 to 1,000 mg of biliary cholesterol that is secreted into the intestine daily; about 50 percent is reabsorbed (enterohepatic circulation). The rate-limiting enzyme in endogenous cholesterol synthesis is 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase. Triglycerides, which are nonpolar lipids consisting of a glycerol backbone and three fatty acids of varying length and degrees of saturation, are used for storage in adipose tissue and for energy.
Lipoproteins are classified into groups based upon size, density, electrophoretic mobility, and lipid and protein composition. Very low density lipoproteins (VLDL) are large, triglyceride-rich lipoproteins that are synthesized and secreted by hepatocytes. VLDL interacts with lipoprotein lipase in capillary endothelium, and the core triglycerides are hydrolyzed to provide fatty acids to adipose and muscle tissue. About half of the catabolized VLDL particles are taken up by hepatic LDL receptors and the other half remain in plasma, becoming intermediate-density lipoprotein (IDL). IDL is enriched in cholesteryl esters relative to triglycerides and is gradually converted by hepatic triglyceride lipase to the smaller, denser, cholesterol ester-rich LDL. As IDL is converted to LDL, apolipoprotein E becomes detached, and only one apolipoprotein remains, apo B-100.
LDL normally carries about 75 percent of the circulating cholesterol. Cellular LDL uptake is mediated by a glycoprotein receptor molecule that binds to apo B-100. Approximately 70 percent of LDL is cleared by receptor uptake, and the remainder is removed by a scavenger cell pathway using nonreceptor mechanisms. The LDL receptors span the thickness of the cell""s plasma membrane and are clustered in specialized regions where the cell membrane is indented to form craters called coated pits. These pits invaginate to form coated vesicles, where LDL is separated from the receptor and delivered to a lysosome so that digestive enzymes can expose the cholesteryl ester and cleave the ester bond to form free cholesterol. The receptor is recycled to the cell surface.
As free cholesterol liberated from LDL accumulates within cells, there are three important metabolic consequences. First, there is a decrease in the synthesis of HMG-CoA reductase, the enzyme that controls the rate of de novo cholesterol biosynthesis by the cell. Second, there is activation of the enzyme acyl cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT), which esterifies free cholesterol into cholesterol ester, the cell""s storage form of cholesterol. Third, accumulation of cholesterol suppresses the cell""s synthesis of new LDL receptors. This feedback mechanism reduces the cell""s uptake of LDL from the circulation.
Lipoproteins play a central role in atherosclerosis. This association with the most common cause of death in the developed world defines the principal clinical importance of the hyperlipoproteinemias. Individuals with an elevated cholesterol level are at higher risk for atherosclerosis. Multiple lines of evidence, including epidemiological, autopsy, animal studies and clinical trials, have established that LDL is atherosclerogenic and that the higher the LDL level, the greater the risk of atherosclerosis and its clinical manifestations. A certain degree of LDL elevation appears to be a necessary factor in the development of atherosclerosis, although the process is modified by many other factors (e.g., blood pressure, tobacco use, blood glucose level, antioxidant level, and clotting factors). Acute pancreatitis is another major clinical manifestation of dyslipoproteinemia. It is associated with chylomicronemia and elevated VLDL levels. Most patients with acute pancreatitis have triglyceride levels above 2,000 mg/dL, but a 1983 NIH consensus development conference recommended that prophylactic treatment of hypertriglyceridemia should begin when fasting levels exceed 500 mg/dL. The mechanism by which chylomicronemia and elevated VLDL levels cause pancreatitis is unclear. Pancreatic lipase may act on triglycerides in pancreatic capillaries, resulting in the formation of toxic fatty acids that cause inflammation.
Abundant evidence indicates that treatment of hyperlipoproteinemia will diminish or prevent atherosclerotic complications. In addition to a diet that maintains a normal body weight and minimizes concentrations of lipids in plasma, therapeutic agents that lower plasma concentrations of lipoproteins, either by diminishing the production of lipoproteins or by enhancing the efficiency of their removal from plasma, are clinically important.
The most promising class of drugs currently available for the treatment of hyperlipoproteinemia or hypercholesterolemia acts by inhibiting HMG-CoA reductase, the rate-limiting enzyme in endogenous cholesterol synthesis. Drugs of this class competitively inhibit the activity of the enzyme. Eventually, this inhibition leads to a decrease in the endogenous synthesis of cholesterol and by normal homeostatic mechanisms, plasma cholesterol is taken up by LDL receptors to restore the intracellular cholesterol balance.
Through both the release of precursors of LDL and receptor-mediated LDL uptake from the serum, liver cells play a critical role in maintaining serum cholesterol homeostasis. In both man and animal models, an inverse correlation appears to exist between liver LDL receptor expression levels and LDL-associated serum cholesterol levels. In general, higher hepatocyte LDL receptor numbers result in lower LDL-associated serum cholesterol levels. Cholesterol released into hepatocytes can be stored as cholesteryl esters, converted into bile acids and released into the bile duct, or it can enter into an oxycholesterol pool. It is this oxycholesterol pool that is believed to be involved in end product repression of both the genes of the LDL receptor and enzymes involved in the cholesterol synthetic pathway.
Transcription of the LDL receptor gene is known to be repressed when cells have an excess supply of cholesterol, probably in the form of oxycholesterol. A DNA sequence in the LDL receptor promoter region, known as the sterol response element (SRE), appears to confer this sterol end product repression. This element has been extensively investigated (Brown, Goldstein and Russell, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,060 and 4,935,363). The SRE can be inserted into genes that normally do not respond to cholesterol, conferring sterol end product repression of the chimeric gene. The exact mechanism of the repression is not understood. Brown and Goldstein have disclosed methods for employing the SRE in a screen for drugs capable of stimulating cells to synthesize LDL receptors (U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,363). It would be most desirable if the synthesis of LDL receptors could be upregulated at the level of gene expression. The upregulation of LDL receptor synthesis at this level offers the promise of resetting the level of serum cholesterol at a lower, and clinically more desirable, level. Presently, however, there are no cholesterol lowering drugs that are known to operate at the level of gene expression. The present invention describes methods and compounds that act to inhibit directly or indirectly the repression of the LDL receptor gene, resulting in induction of the LDL receptor on the surface of liver cells, facilitating LDL uptake, bile acid synthesis and secretion to remove cholesterol metabolites and hence the lowering of LDL-associated serum cholesterol levels.
A number of human diseases stem from processes of uncontrolled or abnormal cellular proliferation. Most prevalent among these is cancer, a generic name for a wide range of cellular malignancies characterized by unregulated growth, lack of differentiation, and the ability to invade local tissues and metastasize. These neoplastic malignancies affect, with various degrees of prevalence, every tissue and organ in the body. A multitude of therapeutic agents have been developed over the past few decades for the treatment of various types of cancer. The most commonly used types of anticancer agents include: DNA-alkylating agents (e.g., cyclophosphamide, ifosfamide), antimetabolites (e.g., methotrexate, a folate antagonist, and 5-fluorouracil, a pyrimidine antagonist), microtubule disruptors (e.g., vincristine, vinblastine, paclitaxel), DNA intercalators (e.g., doxorubicin, daunomycin, cisplatin), and hormone therapy (e.g., tamoxifen, flutamide). The ideal antineoplastic drug would kill cancer cells selectively, with a wide therapeutic index relative to its toxicity towards non-malignant cells. It would also retain its efficacy against malignant cells even after prolonged exposure to the drug. Unfortunately, none of the current chemotherapies possess an ideal profile. Most possess very narrow therapeutic indexes, and in practically every instance cancerous cells exposed to slightly sublethal concentrations of a chemotherapeutic agent will develop resistance to such an agent, and quite often cross-resistance to several other antineoplastic agents.
Psoriasis, a common chronic skin disease characterized by the presence of dry scales and plaques, is generally thought to be the result of abnormal cell proliferation. The disease results from hyperproliferation of the epidermis and incomplete differentiation of keratinocytes. Psoriasis often involves the scalp, elbows, knees, back, buttocks, nails, eyebrows, and genital regions, and may range in severity from mild to extremely debilitating, resulting in psoriatic arthritis, pustular psoriasis, and exfoliative psoriatic dermatitis. No therapeutic cure exists for psoriasis. Milder cases are often treated with topical corticosteroids, but more severe cases may be treated with antiproliferative agents, such as the antimetabolite methotrexate, the DNA synthesis inhibitor hydroxyurea, and the microtubule disrupter colchicine.
Other diseases associated with an abnormally high level of cellular proliferation include restenosis, where vascular smooth muscle cells are involved, inflammatory disease states, where endothelial cells, inflammatory cells and glomerular cells are involved, myocardial infarction, where heart muscle cells are involved, glomerular nephritis, where kidney cells are involved, transplant rejection, where endothelial cells are involved, infectious diseases such as HIV infection and malaria, where certain immune cells and/or other infected cells are involved, and the like. Infectious and parasitic agents per se (e.g. bacteria, trypanosomes, fungi, etc) are also subject to selective proliferative control using the subject compositions and compounds.
What is needed in the art are new methods and compounds which act to inhibit directly or indirectly the repression of the LDL receptor gene. The compounds should also result in the induction of the LDL receptor on the surface of liver cells, facilitating LDL uptake, bile acid synthesis and secretion to remove cholesterol metabolites and thereby lower LDL-associated serum cholesterol levels.
The invention provides novel benzenesulfonamide, benzamide, diarylsulfone and benzophenone compounds and compositions, and methods for their use as diagnostic and pharmacologically active agents.
Compounds of the present invention which are useful in the compositions and methods described herein have the formula: 
in which the letter A represents N or Cxe2x80x94R1; the letter B represents N or Cxe2x80x94R5; and R1 and R5 independently represent hydrogen, halogen, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)heteroalkyl, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94NR6R7, xe2x80x94S(O)mR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94S(O)nNR6R7, or xe2x80x94N3; wherein R6 and R7 are independently selected from hydrogen, (C1-C8)alkyl, and (C1-C8)heteroalkyl; m is an integer of from 0 to 3; and n is an integer of from 1 to 2.
The symbols R2 and R3 are independently xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94SR8 and xe2x80x94NR8R9, wherein R8 and R9 are independently hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl or (C1-C6)heteroalkyl. The symbol R4 represents hydrogen, (C1-C8)alkyl, (C1-C8)heteroalkyl, xe2x80x94OR10, xe2x80x94SR10 or xe2x80x94NR10R11, wherein R10 and R11 are independently selected from hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl or (C1-C6)heteroalkyl.
Optionally, R1 is linked to R2 to form a fused ring, R2 is linked to R3 to form a fused ring, or R2 is linked to both of R1 and R3 to form two additional fused rings.
The letter X represents xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, wherein p is 1 or 2. The letter Y represents a single bond, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R12)xe2x80x94, wherein R12 is selected from hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)heteroalkyl and arylalkyl; and the letter Z represents an aryl group or an arylalkyl group.
The compositions find particular use as pharmacological agents in the treatment of disease states, particularly hyperlipoproteinemias and those disease states resulting from abnormal cell proliferation, or as lead compounds for the development of such agents. The invention further provides novel methods for treating hyperlipoproteinemias or proliferative disorders by administering to a patient an effective formulation of one or more of the subject compositions.
Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and claims.